New Beginnings
by sweet.topaz.love
Summary: A event occurs in Phoenix leaving Bella frightened of what she can do and what she is. She is not a vampire. She moves to Forks looking for a new beginning and to escape the changes she is facing. She finds herself able to relate to the Cullens. BxE. R&R!
1. Summary

**New Beginnings**

**Summary: Bella is sitting at a cafeteria table with her friends in Phoenix. Something horrible and confusing happens, and it frightens Bella to no end. She is scared of what she can do, and what she is. When she moves in with her father in Forks, looking for a new beginning and a chance to escape the changes occurring in her, she is shocked to find that there are others she can relate to. Note: Bella is not a vampire. BxE of course! R&R! **


	2. Crushed

**Disclaimer: Y'all know the drill. Stephenie Meyer owns it all [mostly.**

**A/N: I hate the beginning parts of stories that give the background of new characters, so I'm gunna make this sweet and short.**

**Chapter 1: Crushed**

**BPOV:**

"Bella! Are you listening to anything I'm saying?" Sarah said, frustrated.

"What? Oh, sorry." I replied vaguely, snapping out of my daze. We were sitting at the table in the back of the cafeteria, with all the nerds surrounding us.

"So are you coming on Saturday?" She asked, determined to get an answer out of me. She was really getting on my nerves lately, talking constantly of the party this weekend. All the hot guys and girls would be there, and Sarah was desperate to get Riley, the most popular and beautiful boy in the school, to like her. She ignored my warnings of his shallowness and lack of respect, and continued to daydream of the future they would have together.

"I don't know, Sarah. I have a lot of homework to do..." I stalled, as we packed up our lunches and headed outside into sunny Phoenix.

"Oh come on. You are so uptight. You spend all your weekends cooped up in that house doing your homework or reading," she fired, stomping back inside and to her next class. I stayed outside for a little longer and relished the sunlight, soaking in the rays.

"Damn it," I muttered, as I thought of what torture Sarah would think of next as to get back at me for making her go alone to the party. I slammed my fist against the wall and closed my eyes, taking a deep breath. But when I opened them, I found a strange hole in the brick wall. The bricks looked crushed as if having suffering from severe abuse. _Hm. I could have sworn that wasn't there before,_ I thought. Realization hit. _Did_I_do that? No, that's impossible._ I shook my head and strolled to World History, with my thoughts far from the wars of the world.

**Later that night:**

"Hey Mom, I'm tired. I'm going to go to bed." It was only seven, but I was exhausted.

"Okay honey. Are you feeling sick or anything?" She asked, concerned.

"No, I'm fine. 'Night." I trotted upstairs and unsurprisingly tripped over my own feet, landing safely on my soft bed.

"Mmm," I breathed, curling up under the covers. When my eyes were nearly permanently shut for the night, I reluctantly opened them to go brush my teeth. I trudged to the bathroom, and took out my toothbrush. My balance wavered, and I gripped the edge of the counter for support. I was shocked to find that where I had gripped the counter looked like a metal bowling ball had been thrust into it with as much force as King Kong. I stared at my outstretched hands and backed away from the bathroom, eyes wide. I looked at the counter and back to my hands._What just happened?_ I was reminded of what happened at lunch. I gently opened a drawer and took out an old hairbrush. I hesitantly squeezed, and became even more frightened when the brush turned to rubble at my feet. _Oh my god,_ was all I could think, as I froze in front of the mirror.

I climbed back into bed, thinking that this would all go away by morning. But I had no such luck.

The next day, I acted normal for my mom and friends, but was nothing but. All day, my thoughts were occupied with questions of my humanity and sanity. I secretly planned to leave this town and go to Forks to live with Charlie, to have a chance at a new beginning. I would talk to my mom tonight.

**Tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	3. Vision

**A/N: I'm skipping to Bella's first day in Forks. The other stuff like Bella talking to her Mom and settling into her new room seems like boring fluff.**

**EPOV:**

It was just another boring day of my endless existence, with me trying my hardest, with little success, to ignore the immense amount of immature thoughts intruding into my mind. My two brothers and two sisters were sitting next to me at the excluded, circular table with the same look of ennui. I heard Alice slipping deep into a vision, and listened in.

_A beautiful girl with brown hair and brown eyes walks next to Edward, her car keys dangling in her hand. The girl looks pale and sick, and I recognize her as the new girl. She takes off in the opposite direction of Edward, towards her red truck. Edward, realizing this, grabs her coat and pulls her the other way, but she doesn't even notice or turn her head. Edward pulls harder, and this time the girl feels it. She turns around, her eyes confused. _

"_Yes?" she questions. Edward is stunned and his eyes are frozen on her face._

"_Wha-" he starts, but closes his mouth. He pulls on her arm in an attempt to drag her into the direction of his silver Volvo, intent on driving her home. She easily jerks her arm away from his tight grasp._

"_What are you doing?"_

"_I'm driving you home," Edward says, distracted. _

"_I'm perfectly capable of driving myself home," she retorts. _

"_Um, Bella?" Edward asks, unsure of how to ask the question on his mind. _

"_What?" She asks, slightly irritated. _

"_Nevermind," he mumbles. _

I exchanged a very confused look with Alice.

_Do you think she's a vampire?_ I shook my head slightly so as not to attract attention from my siblings.

_We should talk to Carlisle, and learn more about this girl. _I moved my eyes up, and then down as to nod my head.

_What is she thinking? _I found her face in the crowd, and tuned into her "voice," but couldn't seem to find it. I concentrated harder, looking straight at her face, and came up blank. Frustrated, I tried again, with no luck. "I can't read her thoughts," I trailed off, whispering so only Alice could hear. _What? What do you mean?_ I could tell Alice was extremely confused and not quite sure what was going on. Who was this girl?

**There you have it! Hope you enjoy…**


End file.
